Jobs
Staff Positions Overview The colony of New Hayden and its associated facilities, including the space station, require a large number of personnel to keep operational. Any given character has either been hired for a job on Aloha or came to the planet looking for work, whether being a civilian colonist, specialist, mercenary, or military soldier. There are a number of roles available depending on the character's specializations. Characters may assume entry positions in any of these fields, or be 'hired' IC by the division's head of staff. Engineers, Mechanics, Electricians and Maintenance Technicians Almost everything in Aloha's colonies runs on some kind of machine or another; vehicles, air conditioners, terraforming equipment, power generators, etc., and all require constant maintenance and care to keep working. Systems Operators and Computer Technicians Just like machines, computers are everywhere on Aloha, from the complicated terraforming system's supercomputers to the humble personal computers owned by almost every individual. Doctors and Medical Staff Just like machines sometimes break, so do people, whether its injuries from workplace accidents or casualties from encounters with the hostile forces that live in the wasteland, and someone has to patch them up. Scientists, Biologists and Field Researchers Researchers of all kinds have come, or been brought to Aloha to study the terraforming process, the local environment and wildlife, and share the facilities provided in New Hayden to further their knowledge. Botanists and Ecologists Caring for the colony's greenhouses, and studying Aloha's budding ecosystem is best suited to those with the proverbial green-thumb. Terraforming Specialists The terraforming reactors are complicated, powerful machines, and while it takes computer and maintenance technicians to keep them functional, it requires actual terraforming experts, who understand the complicated proccess of changing planetary environments, to run them. Civilian Services and Merchants People from many planets, and all walks of life have come to New Hayden as colonists, personnel and vagrants, and they require food, drink, and recreation. Whether it is the delivery of goods to the colony, the simple service work of bartending, running a restaurant, or perhaps even providing companionship, while the rest of the colonists keep the colony working, civilian specialists keep the people happy and comfortable. Colonial Police While the military is around to keep the colony protected from external threats, the New Hayden Police Department is responsible for addressing internal conflicts and keeping the peace among the civilian population. The Sheriff and the NHPD handle civilian crime, and enforce the colony's safety regulations, keeping an eye out for contraband materials, unauthorized weapons, and managing the customs inspections for incoming ships. Military Infantry and Fighter Crews There are many potential threats to the colonies from outside their protective walls; rogue mercenaries, bandits, hostile fauna, and organized raiders are all present on Aloha, and when the enemy comes knocking, the military knocks back. The U.C.F. Infantry controls the New Hayden military base, along with a small group of U.C.F. Navy personnel who handle the fighter wing, medical care, and logistics trafficking. PMCs and Mercenaries Mercenaries and Private Military Contractors are sometimes employed by both the Federation government and by wealthy individuals on the colony to handle special jobs that are outside the control of the U.C.F. Military and Police. Heads of Staff Roster U.C.F. Military *Infantry Base Commander - (NPC, U.C.F. Infantry, Unavailable) *Fighter Wing Commander - (AVAILABLE, U.C.F. Navy) *Head Intelligence Operative - (NPC, U.C.F. Navy, Unavailable) *Infantry Quartermaster - (AVAILABLE, U.C.F. Infantry) *Military Liason - Maj. Alton Ishada (MaliceStriker) New Hayden Colony *Chief Colonial Administrator - Giere Drachios *New Hayden Sheriff - Kane (KaneFoxPaws.Ewing) *Military Advisor - (Bomberfox) *Chief Engineer - Riema Adan (Gilliana Parx) *Chief Medical Officer -Ida (Fortuname) *Research Director - (AVAILABLE) Navigation Category:Browse